Orphaned
by anotherweasley
Summary: Missing scene from The Fellowship of the Ring. Right before Sam and Frodo arrive at the Green Dragon. Sam's POV. His worry about Frodo.


Orphaned  
  
"Mister Frodo, I'm finished for the day!" said Samwise cheerfully as he walked though the open front door at Bag End. It had been a wonderful day, sunny and bright. Sam loved nothing so much as working in the garden. As a child, he had been fascinated by the growth of plants. The seed, so to speak, planted by his father who had worked Bag End's garden before him. In Sam's opinion, there was no better garden in the entire Shire. But he wasn't thinking about that right now. His thoughts were more concerned with the whereabouts of the master of Bag End-Frodo. Where was he?  
  
Sam walked cautiously through the hobbit hole. He didn't want to intrude or startle Frodo in any way. He walked deeper into the hole until he came to Bilbo's old study. There he saw Frodo, pensive, looking out the window towards the west, his face beautiful as it was basked in the orange glow of sunset.  
  
He's thinkin' about Mister Bilbo, thought Sam sadly. He hasn't been the same since the day he left.  
  
It was this worry that kept Sam ever watchful of Frodo. Sam cleared his throat lightly. "Mister Frodo?"  
  
The voice cut though Frodo's thoughts. He turned and seeing Sam he smiled. "I'm sorry, Sam. Finished for the day?"  
  
"Yes. I was going to meet my Gaffer at The Green Dragon and was wondering if, hoping sir, that you'd like to come." What Sam didn't add is that Masters Merry and Pippin, also worried about their cousin, had devised a plot with him to get Frodo to The Green Dragon that night. There they would surprise him and have some reveling in order to cheer up his spirits which had been depressed as of late.  
  
For a moment Frodo hesitated. Finally, he nodded and Sam let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.  
  
"Well come on, Sam," said Frodo with a smile as the two walked out of Bag End and headed to their destination.  
  
As the two leisurely ambled down the path, Sam thoughts were still troubled with worry about Frodo. As for Frodo, his thoughts were far away.  
  
Finally, Frodo did speak, "It's funny being orphaned for the second time in my life." He chuckled sadly. "Although back then I was in my tweens and hadn't come of age yet."  
  
Sam took a deep breath. He was never good with words or expressing his feelings but he so badly wanted to cheer Frodo up. He too missed Bilbo. Although he was never as close to him as Frodo was obviously, he had taken Sam as his gardener after his father. He had taught Sam to read and write and delighted him with stories of his adventures and elves. He had been like a second father to Sam, much as he had been to Frodo. All Sam could think to say was, "Mister Bilbo cared a great deal about you and I'm sure he never meant to leave without sayin' good-bye."  
  
"He tried to tell me the day he left right before his speech at his birthday party. I told him he must have drunk too much of your Gaffer's brew." His voice and thoughts were now very far away. "I just would have thought...would have thought he would have asked me to go with him on his adventure. He talked so long about leaving I never thought he would and now he has and..." Frodo's voice trailed off. He turned to look at Samwise. "I love the Shire but...I'm starting to feel old too, Sam, restless."  
  
Sam's heart shook with worry and sadness. It was bad enough losing Mister Bilbo, but the thought of losing Frodo was just too much to bear. He wanted him to stay in the Shire but as he had feared, Frodo's thoughts were turning in the same direction his cousin had-out there, out in the unknown, away from the safety of the Shire. As much as Sam loved the stories that Bilbo would tell of foreign parts, he still knew it was a dangerous business leaving the Shire. But more than that, the Shire wouldn't be the same without Frodo. Sam wouldn't be the same without him. It would be empty somehow as if a light had gone out that would never be lit again.  
  
But Sam had no time to give voice to any of his thoughts and feelings as they had come to the door of The Green Dragon. They entered.   
  
"Merry, Frodo's here!" cheered Pippin.  
  
Merry and Pippin came rushing over immediately and began dragging Frodo with them back to their revelry. Frodo laughed, a sound that did Sam's heart immeasurable good, as he called back to Sam, "I'll get you and the Gaffer drinks."   
  
Sam nodded once and caught the eye of Rosie behind the bar. She smiled at him. Sam, blushing, looked quickly away and went over to the table where his Gaffer sat with two of his friends. Sam took his seat and started up his pipe. Around him, they spoke of a war brewing, but Sam was only half listening as he looked at Frodo singing with his, well Sam had to admit it, reckless and irrepressible cousins. Frodo looked happy, as he hadn't in days, a certain light shining through.   
  
Despite Frodo's good mood, Sam's thoughts were troubled as he stole another quick look at Rose. He hoped Frodo wasn't going off to follow Mister Bilbo. It was this thought that was causing Sam's heart to start tearing into two pieces. Cause wherever Frodo went, he knew he would go too.  
  
Mister Frodo might be orphaned, Sam thought, but he'll never be alone. Not as long as Samwise Gamgee is here to look after him. 


End file.
